


First

by Kay_jay88



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_jay88/pseuds/Kay_jay88
Summary: Rukia couldn’t help but think of how radiant, angelic even, the bride is in the arms of her older brother as she strolls down the aisle, her pure white dress sparkling under the afternoon sun. She stands silently beside the rest of the bridesmaids, violet orbs taking in the ethereal like being as she glides down the crimson carpeted ground.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 18





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I’ve only recently realized the beauty of this ship romantically but for some reason my head was like, “you know what? Let’s write something sad.” when I was running through some scenarios with them.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one!

The groom stood tall, his brows set in a deep frown as he waited patiently for his bride to walk down the aisle. He’s nervous. She can tell from where she stands facing him at the other end of the flowered archway. They been best friends for years, of course she can tell.

He’s very handsome today, his usual rugged delinquent look traded in for a suit and tie. Truly, he made a picture perfect groom.

No matter how strikingly he’s dressed, it’s still painful to look at him. He has her, the beautiful Orihime Inoue, as his bride to love, protect and grow old with, while she stand off in the sideline. He’ll have someone who’ll be more than a best friend, to help him down a whole new chapter of their lives together, a lover to hold and caress. A lover that could never be hers.

Their eyes meet, deep sets of violets gazing into warm dark chocolate. A common occurrence between the two of them. They stay like this, communicating without words, understanding each other with only a glance.

She loves him.

Really, she does.

Only, she loves the bride more.

Rukia couldn’t help but think of how radiant, angelic even, the bride is in the arms of her older brother as she strolls down the aisle, her pure white dress sparkling under the afternoon sun. She stands silently beside the rest of the bridesmaids, violet orbs taking in the ethereal like being as she glides down the crimson carpeted ground. She remembers clear as day how Orihime had tearfully asked her to be the maid of honour just moments after she’d said yes to their strawberry blond best friend, sending daggers through her heart. She had put on an air of merriment in front of them, accepting the role with a heavy and broken heart. How could she say no to her? To them? They were her most precious friends, after all.

She focuses onto the deep reds of Orihime’s copper locks instead of the painful heaviness in her chest, following the intricate twists and twirls hidden behind the thin veil. She pushes down her misery, trying to forget the darkening sadness growing with each step the bubbly bride takes towards the alter.

-

She cheers with the rest the of the guests, clapping her hands at the couple as they seal their marriage with a brush of their lips. She’s happy for them, really, she is. She believes that it is so with all her heart, after all, their happiness is hers.

So, Rukia pushes away the pain that shoots through her very heart, burying it deep down until she’s sure it’s tucked safely away from the surfaces of her mind. She focuses on the light, soft and affection atmosphere that surrounds her best friends as Orihime rounds bridesmaids and guests towards the alter, readying her boutique of lilies in her hands.

-

“ _Congratulations_ ,” she says through her tears, her voice unsteady as the ache in her chest grows with each syllable. “You’ve finally did it, you’ve got the man of you’re dreams. If I’m being honest, I thought you two would never figure it out and would’ve just tiptoed around each other for all of eternity. Thank god you two finally got the hint.”

She’s lying through her teeth, never once had she wished for them to realize the undeniable attraction between the two. In fact, she’d selfishly prayed for the exact opposite.

“Thank you, Rukia.” Something heavy settles at the bottom of her stomach when Orihime beams at her with sincere joy and glee, cheeks dusted pink in her happiness. Guilt. Heavy, bottomless guilt weigh itself down in her, eating away at any good spirit she felt earlier. “I guess you’re right about that, I was too self conscious of myself back then to really catch on to what was right in front of me. I mean, who knew, right?”

“Everyone but you and the strawberry top idiot, Hime.” The ravenette scoffs, sounding somewhere in between disbelief and amusement. Quite opposite to her lighthearted words, her eyes lacked any of the mirth her time held.

“I’m just relieved we figured it out before it was too late!”

“And so is everybody else.”

That wasn’t true, not in the least bit.

“He loves you a lot, you know.” Rukia whispers, reaching out for her friends gloved hands. She gently places them to her heart, the silk and lace of her gloves caressing the rough calluses of her fingertips. “ _I’m happy for you_.” She lies once more, clutching Orihime a little tighter.

_But I loved you first._

She didn’t dare utter this words out loud when she watches Orihime head back to Ichiho’s side, in fear that the bubbly ginger would accidentally catch onto them. So, she kept her confession and her heart inside, burying it deep down. Away from the light.

Away from herself..

She’s trying to be happy for them, she is. It’s taking every ounce of whatever remains of her to play this role she’s given herself. The best friend, the maid of honour. It takes her everything to pretend she’s happy on a day she’d rather be alone, pouring her heart out into the emptiness of her bedroom walls.

But she’s here instead. Her love for the both of them would never allow her own selfish feelings be the rift that tears them apart. No, she’ll stay as strong as she can, until she can be left to own devices at the end of the day.

The bride graces her with an absolutely breathtaking smile, her stunning stormy orbs shining with overwhelming affection. A look that almost shreds what remains of Rukia’s façade, almost crumbling the delicately placed mask she’s placed on.

“ _Thank you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please be easy on me, I’m still trying to figure out how to write rukihime. I love both their characters and I want to do them some justice. This fic is kind of a test run, I hope to write more of this ship in the future once I’ve somewhat get down what kind of aspects of their relationship I want to write about...heh.


End file.
